Cephiro's Children
by FuuMegami
Summary: This is sorta an alternate reality, or kinda like characters that were dead, have come back. Anyway, this story is about the children that they have , little children though, about 4 years old


This is sorta an alternate reality, or kinda like characters that were dead, have come back. Anyway, this story is about the children, not the couples, so let's not dwell on who married who and what not.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


**Cephiro's Children**   
  


After vows were exchanged, new lives began in Cehphiro under it's new rule without a pillar. When the children were born, everyone realize just how different the castle could be...   
  


A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a light blue night gown and silver angel wings, ran screaming through the halls, breaking all morning peace. Close behind her was a boy with black hair and red eyes, he wore black cape and vampire teeth. 

"Daaaaaaaddy," the girl wailed. 

The boy still chased after her. "I want to duck yer bwood." He mumbled through his fake teeth. 

She screamed again causing Clef to pull his covers over his head. "And they wonder why I never wanted kids..." He grumbled. 

The little girl leapt into Ascots arms. "Daddy," she said as she snuggled against him. 

"Yeah, but you know better than to go screaming through the halls before seven." Ascot replied. 

"But he was chasing me!" The little girl replied. 

"Almarina, if you didn't run then Satoru would have no reason to chase you." Ascot said sleepily. 

She pouted and folded her arms over her chest.   
  


~*~   
  


Hikaru and Lantis lay asleep in bed, though not for long. The black haired- Red Eyed boy Satoru crept over and bit Lantis' leg. 

"GAH!" He yelped as he rolled over and onto the floor, taking Satoru with him. 

Hikaru sat up and blinked. "Wah?" 

"Satoru! How many times have we told you no biting?!" Lantis yelped. 

"Wats daddy," he said with his vampire teeth still in. 

"Well then you need a time out now don't you?" Hikaru added. 

"Aww mommy no!" Satoru cried. 

"And give me those teeth," Lantis said as he held out his hand. 

Satoru spit the slimy teeth into his father's hand. Lantis sweat dropped. "Just lovely." 

"Now no more vampire's stuff until after breakfast," Hikaru said. 

Satoru made a face and stuck out his tongue. 

"I thought the terrible two's were bad, what are these? The torturous fours?" Lantis said as he dropped the teeth on his night table. 

Hikaru laughed.   
  


~*~   
  


Fuu and Ferio were asleep in their dark room. Ferio had his arm around Fuu and they slept peacefully. 

Two blonde haired golden eyed girl crept into the room. The crawled into bed with Fuu and Ferio and then began jumping up and down. 

"Mommy daddy!" 

"Mommy daddy!" 

Ferio opened one eye. "Yes?" 

"Morning!" Cried one of the little girls. 

The other just grinned and kept jumping. 

"No, not morning. Sleepy time." Ferio replied as he closed his eye. 

"Morning," the girls said at the same time. 

The kept jumping up and down happily until Fuu woke up. 

"Aislinn, Kuu, no jumping on the bed," Fuu said in a motherly tone. 

Both girls dropped down on their butts. 

"How come they listen to you and not me?" Ferio complained. 

"'Cause like you said, you don't wanna see mommy mad!" Kuu replied. 

Aislinn giggled and so did Fuu. 

"I didn't say that." Ferio replied. 

Aislinn and Kuu nodded. "Yup-yup you did daddy!" 

Ferio sighed. "Ok, you're right." 

Fuu sat up and motioned for the girls to come. "Why don't you snuggle with us for a while?" Fuu suggested. 

Both girls crawled up between Fuu and Ferio and settled down.   
  


~*~   
  


A little girl with platinum blonde hair and crimson eyes skipped through the halls. 

"Satoru!" She called. "Oh Satoruuuuuuuuu. Where are youuuuuuuuuu?!" 

Satoru was hiding behind a table in Clef's room, he thought he was safe, but the girl had found him. 

"I just want to play with you!" She cried. 

"Noooooo!" He yelled as he ran out from behind the table, he dove under Clef's bed. 

The girl grinned and raised a hand. "Flame arrow, YA!" 

Suddenly Clef's bed was on fire. 

"YAAAA!" Clef cried as he jumped out of the bed and stepped on Satoru who was hurrying out from under the bed. 

The girl clapped. "I did it!" The girl was still clapping when Nova scooped her up. 

"Oh Ethna, what have you gotten yourself into?" Nova said wearily. 

"If she's anything like her mother, then it has to involve that fire over there." Eagle said with a grin. 

Nova glared at her husband, Eagle. 

"You're not helping," Nova said. 

He laughed.   
  


~*~   
  


Ok, that's it for now, tell me if you like it, I have yet to introduce Emeraude and Zagato's child, and Caldina and Lafarga's. Plus um lol this story has yet to get to the plot of the story, which it will have.   
  
  
  


Ethna is Irish meaning 'little fire' 

Aislinn Celtic meaning 'dream' 

Almarina Latin origins meaning soul of the sea 


End file.
